Be Careful (Cardi B song)
| format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Atlantic | writer = | producer = | chronology = Cardi B | prev_title = Finesse (Remix) | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Girls | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Be Careful" is a song recorded by American rapper Cardi B. It was released on March 29, 2018, as the third single from her debut studio album Invasion of Privacy (2018). The song was written by Cardi B, Jordan Thorpe, and its producers Boi-1da, Vinylz, and Frank Dukes. It contains an interpolation from "Ex-Factor", written and performed by Lauryn Hill, which itself samples "Can It Be All So Simple", written and performed by Wu-Tang Clan. The latter song also samples "The Way We Were". Therefore, Hill, the eight members of Wu-Tang Clan, and Marvin Hamlisch, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman are credited among the composers. A song about infidelity, "Be Careful" was inspired by her past romantic relationships in New York City, which annoyed Almánzar when she was finishing recording Invasion of Privacy there. "Be Careful" peaked at number 11 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and reached the top 40 in Canada, Ireland, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. The song received a nomination for Best Rap Performance at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards. Background and release A demo of one verse for "Be Careful" was first written and recorded by Pardison Fontaine, stage name of Jordan Thorpe. Later, Cardi and the producers Frank Dukes, Boi-1da and Vinylz added the hook and finished writing the rest of the song. Cardi was motivated to write the song when she was in New York City finishing her debut album, Invasion of Privacy (2018). Annoyed about her past romantic relationships and the unfaithfulness in them, she found herself tense and upset – prioritising work, with too many bad thoughts. Initially some listeners believed the song was addressed to Cardi's fiancé, rapper Offset, however she denied this. "Be Careful", the third and final single that preceded the album, was recorded at Chuing King Studios in NY by Commissioner Gordon (who also recorded Lauryn Hill's Ex-Factor single in the same studio) and mixed at Hit Factory Studios in New York as well. The song was released a week after its recording with "Drip" on February 2018. Composition Cardi B performs the hook using a softly sung vocal style over a "laidback" beat. The song also comprises "flickering" hi-hats and "slick" synths. Lyrically, "Be Careful" is a song about infidelity, where the performer warns her cheating partner and asks him to treat her better. During an interview, Cardi B expressed she drew inspiration from past relationships, while denying that the song was directed at her fiancé Offset. Music video Directed by Jora Frantzis, the song's music video premiered on May 21, 2018. The clip opens with a wedding in a church filled with Jesus statues and crucifixes located in the middle of the dessert. Cardi B walks down the aisle in a wedding dress. The clip shifts to a darker hue as the rapper returns to the church, this time for her husband's funeral. Live performances On April 7, 2018, Cardi B performed "Be Careful" on Saturday Night Live. During the performance she revealed her pregnancy. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Release history References Category:2018 songs Category:2018 singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Cardi B songs Category:Songs written by Cardi B Category:Song recordings produced by Boi-1da Category:Song recordings produced by Vinylz Category:Songs written by Boi-1da Category:Songs written by Vinylz Category:Songs with lyrics by Marilyn Bergman Category:Songs with lyrics by Alan Bergman Category:Songs written by Raekwon Category:Songs written by Marvin Hamlisch Category:Songs written by Method Man Category:Songs written by RZA Category:Songs written by Lauryn Hill Category:Songs about infidelity Category:Songs written by Pardison Fontaine